tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Who Ya Gonna Kal?
Who Ya Gonna Kal? is the 21st episode in the series. Plot Synopsis Weary from the previous night’s escapades, our heroes sat around a table at the Kal estate, trying to rouse themselves with some boiling coffee. They were soon joined by Lieutenant Gore, Serpil Juniem, Oso, and Prince Ozlem Kal, a young aasimar of about twelve. Although the prince was there to discuss the details of Vennin Island’s aid as required by his duties, it was clear that he longed to enjoy Bulkard’s many attractions. In addition to those ventures, he also mentioned that he was getting a gift for his younger brother, the king, from the Fine Day Boardwalk Company. Pleasantries satisfied, he and Calliope, who was awestruck in the presence of royalty, stepped away to settle the intricacies of their arrangement. With Prince Ozlem and Calliope engaged in conversation, Wake checked on a pensive Zia’ka. She was displeased with the progress of the investigation, but Wake reassured her, instructing her to gather the crew back at the ship after Nedra’s scheduled fight. Appearing suddenly behind a startled Wake, Lieutenant Gore inquired into their plans once they were done on Bulkard. Wake revealed that they had business in both Eburkal and South Xellus, so Gore suggested that they accompany him to Xellus, indicating an official reason behind the request and asking to meet at the naval outpost later to discuss it further. The remaining members of the group split up to prepare for the day ahead: Wake and Nedra for her fight pit match and Ezra and Eloy for his meeting at the bard college. Desiring a spotlight for his upcoming duel and future performances, Eloy took Ezra to visit the local magic shop, where they were greeted by its owner, an air genasi by the name of Legitimate Larri. After attempting to haggle, Eloy purchased a crystal capable of emitting light and producing an illusion of rippling water. Regrouping with Wake and Nedra, who were now garbed in their fight pit attire as Blue Tsunami and Fiery Red Dragon, the four of them went to the bard college. Isaac Thorne, surprised at their appearances, introduced Eloy to Headmaster Nergalt, an 800 year old high elf. While discussing the details of the musical bout, Eloy proposed using the Yeldin as its venue, much to Wake’s alarm, but they were allowed the opportunity to meet with the rest of their party before deciding on a specific setting. On their way to the fight pit, Eloy, Ezra, Wake, and Nedra encountered Onslow at the hunting lodge, enjoying the results of his successful hunts with a large group of people, including the establishment’s owner, a bearded dragon lizardfolk called Pogo Gama. After informing the gator-man about the crew meeting later that day, they entered the coliseum and learned the name of Nedra’s opponent to be Barabus Bonebite, which sent murmurs through the crowd. In the back room, Wake renegotiated his deal with Edward Caster, wagering a skeleton key, a favor, and a charter on the Yeldin against ten platinum, before the two sent out their champions to fight. In front of a massive audience, Nedra, wielding her studded bat, faced off against her opponent, a hulking, red-headed macaw Kenku in plate mail wielding a war hammer and tower shield. The two titans clashed, each striking heavy blows with their weapons. Nedra bore down on Barabus, but he knocked the massive club out of her hands with his shield and retaliated by sinking his hammer into her side. Without her weapon, Nedra grappled her opponent, landing blow after blow with her fists until he repelled her. Wake refocused her with quick words, and Nedra headbutted Barabus in his stomach, lifting him into the air before slamming him back down with all of her weight. The fierce assault left Barabus on the ground, but the exertion caused Nedra to collapse. Although both competitors were on the floor, only Barabus managed to rise again, claiming victory. He congratulated Nedra on a good fight and said he would enjoy battling her again sometime. Back on the Yeldin, Wake explained his plan for recovering the Collective One’s heart. Part of the crew would set sail back to Jahal Cove while the remaining members stayed behind to steal the heart. Using the blink pyramids, they would transport the heart onto the Yeldin, leaving no one in town any the wiser. Several concerns were raised about the plan, including the heart’s location and potential spies, but, at that moment, Lieutenant Gore walked in. Appearances * Barabus Bonebite * Calliope * Edward Caster * Eloy * Ezra * Grammy * Gulfur Flaegurr * Isaac Thorne * Legitimate Larri * Lieutenant Gore * Nedra * Onslow Green * Oso * Ozlem Kal * Pliskin Hark * Redd * Risf * Serpil Juniem * Skrung * Wake * Yeldin * Yt * Zia'ka Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}